1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be attached to a power-supply unit with switching elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of conventional power-supply units, such as an inverter device, having switching elements are provided with a sensor for detecting an output electric current. JP-A-2010-239811 discloses an inverter device that plural current sensors are housed in a case of the device and a motor is feedback-controlled according to current values detected by the plural current sensors.
A connectorized cable has been proposed which allows a current sensor to be provided separately from an inverter device and thus allows the inverter device to be downsized. A connectorized cable disclosed in JP-A-2013-105714 has a connector having plural bus bars to be connected to output terminals of an inverter device, plural cables connected to the inverter device via the connector and plural current sensors for detecting currents flowing through the plural cables, and the plural current sensors are arranged in the connector. Output signals of the current sensors are output to the inverter device via a harness.